Kiss
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Hei, Eru, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" — HoutarouEru {C:SavetheDate}


**Disclaimer:** Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Houtarou Oreki/Eru Chitanda.  
**Warning:** Future!Setting. Typo(s). Oneshot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Kiss .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: Save The Date Challenge

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang telah menarik atensi Eru Chitanda pagi ini. Satu, kenapa musim panas kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan? Dua, kenapa sekarang Houtarou di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain sementara lawan bicaranya berada tepat di sisinya? Tiga, kenapa bersisian dengan Houtarou bisa sebegitu membahagiakannya?

"Hei, Eru," panggil Houtarou suatu pagi, dengan kedua tangan di saku dan kepala menengadah malas, "bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

… empat, apa Houtarou sedang melamarnya?

Eru mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Sepasang mata ametis miliknya membulat. Kemudian, dia mulai menarik-narik lengan Houtarou, sehingga membuat Houtarou harus kembali menatap langsung kepada mata Eru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" tanya Eru, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan mengulangi kata-kata Houtarou tadi. "Itu pasti menyenangkan! Kita akan punya rumah sederhana di pedesaan, kita akan merawat kebun dan tanaman, kemudian—"

Houterou ber'tch' sebelum memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut Eru dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maksudku …"

Eru berhasil menggeser lengan Houtarou sehingga dia kembali bicara lagi. "—kita akan punya dua anak, satu laki-laki, satu perempuan! Oh, lalu maksudmu apa, Houtarou?" Eru tersenyum manis dengan helaian rambut hitam yang tersibak ke samping karena kepalanya bergoyang.

Houtarou salah tingkah, berpindah ke kiri sedikit, namun Eru lebih cepat. Dia berjinjit dan wajahnya didekatkan kepada Houtarou.

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak laki-laki cerdas ini. Harusnya acara melamar tidak serumit ini, padahal mereka sedang berada di bawah pepohonan, angin hangat musim panas berembus dengan pelan, sinar matahari pagi menjadi komplemen frasa 'melamar' yang Houtarou kira bisa dilakukan hanya dengan berujar satu dua kata.

—sebenarnya tadi dia mengungkapkan empat kata.

Eru masih mempertahankan posisinya di hadapan Houtarou. Houtarou berjengit. "Eru, mundur sedikit."

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Jawab dulu. Aku penasaran!"

Seharusnya, Houtarou tidak mengeluarkan energi yang banyak hanya untuk melamar seorang kekasih yang sudah menjalani hubungan selama lima tahun, benar?

Houtarou berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Eru yang terasa begitu menghipnotis, tapi … tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." _Ugh_. Jika saja dia bukan Eru, Houtarou sudah melepaskan pandangan yang menjerat itu sedari tadi.

Eru tidak mau percaya dengan kata-kata tersebut. Houtarou beralasan sakit perut dan kabur ke rumahnya, mengurung diri di kamar.

.

* * *

.

"Astaga, Houtarou!" Terdengar gelakan tawa Satoshi Fukube di seberang sana. Houtarou mendengus mendengarnya. "Caramu melamar seperti _itu_?"

"Ada masalah?" ujarnya cuek.

"Tentu saja! Heran, kenapa Eru bisa tahan sekali pacaran dengan cowok nggak peka macam kau." Ada kikik geli mirip suara perempuan di sana, menurut deduksi Houtarou, pemilik suara tersebut adalah Mayaka Ibara—ups, maksudnya Mayaka Fukube. "Melamar tuh harusnya di saat-saat romantis, ketika kau membawakan bunga untuk Eru, wajahnya memerah pertanda malu-malu mau, terus kau mencium bibirnya lembut dan—"

Houtarou mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

* * *

.

Kali itu Houtarou mencoba lagi, di bulan Agustus ketika Eru sedang sibuk sendiri di kebunnya.

"Eru."

Eru menoleh. Dia mendapati Houtarou dengan wajah datar yang sedang menatapnya intens. "Ya? Tumben sekali kau ke sini, Houtarou!" pekik Eru girang.

Houtarou mengangkat bahu. Setelah meminta Eru untuk meluangkan waktunya sebentar, Eru mengangguk semangat, mengganti bajunya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan gaun musim panas.

Mereka berdua menaiki sepeda, kedua lengan Eru memeluk pinggang Houtarou erat-erat, dengan helaian kain gaun musim panas yang beterbangan seiring perjalanan.

.

* * *

.

Jeda waktu sepersekian detik berubah menjadi sepuluh detik, berganti menjadi satu menit, dan akhirnya menjadi lima menit.

"Houtarou?"

Sebentar, batin Houtarou. Jangan panggil dia dulu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada Eru.

Suara nyaring Eru memasuki telinganya. Saran-saran dari Mayaka kembali muncul di otaknya, bergema berkali-kali, tidak bisa dihilangkan, _melamar tuh harusnya di saat-saat romantis, ketika kau membawakan bunga untuk Eru, wajahnya memerah pertanda malu-malu mau, terus kau mencium bibirnya lembut dan_—

Ah, sayang sekali pria ini tidak (sebenarnya malas) membawa bunga.

"Houtarou? Kau mau bilang apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke padang rumput? Hei, pertanyaanku belum dijawab, lho, jangan bengong, Houtarou—"

Houtarou menggenggam kedua tangan Eru, lalu diangkat dan menjembatani mereka berdua. Seperti remaja yang baru menjalin hubungan, wajah Eru memerah malu karena Houtarou yang _tiba-tiba begini_.

"Err—"

Houtarou memandang ke arah lain. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak mau mengikuti saran Mayaka yang terakhir, _mencium bibirnya lembut_, tetapi sayangnya silabel tersebut selalu bergema di kepalanya.

"Houtarou?"

Lengan tersebut didekatkan, jarak mereka dipisahkan beberapa senti. Layaknya drama di televisi ketika wajah sepasang lelaki dan perempuan mendekat maka akan terjadi ciuman, tetapi Houtarou tidak mau mengikuti adegan klise di televisi. Cukup menatap sepasang mata ungu milik Eru Chitanda yang menghipnotis sudah membuat dia terbang ke angkasa.

"H—hei, Houtarou—"

Houtarou melepaskan kedua tangan mereka. Eru penasaran, memiringkan kepalanya, memerhatikan tingkah-tingkah _yang bukan_ Houtarou seperti biasanya. Houtarou mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Eru, tapi dia memerhatikan manik ungu tersebut dan dia bertambah yakin. _Yakin_.

Sepasang mata hijau asparagus milik si Pria Pemalas mencari-cari sesuatu di sakunya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berbentuk lingkaran tunggal, dikitari deretan _diamond_ bak rangkaian bunga es. Eru membuka mulutnya lagi, tetapi sebelum dia bersuara, Houtarou sudah memasukkan cincin tersebut dengan perlahan ke jari manis milik Eru.

_Mencium bibirnya lembut _…

Mayaka sialan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi dia menarik pinggang Eru semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, mencium aroma stroberi segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan entah kenapa cocok sekali dengan latar mereka di padang rumput, menatap sepasang mata itu lagi dan lagi, menutup matanya perlahan …

"Kita akan menikah."

… lalu kedua bibir tersebut bertemu dengan lembut, manis, menyenangkan, dan membuat keduanya serasa di langit.

_Oh, Houtarou, itu terdengar seperti perintah dibandingkan pernyataan melamar._

* * *

_Satu, kenapa musim panas kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan?  
_Ada Houtarou di sampingnya, sebab biasanya mereka hanya dihubungkan oleh sambungan telepon, salahkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

_Dua, kenapa sekarang Houtarou di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain sementara lawan bicaranya berada tepat di sisinya?  
_Tidak lagi, Eru. Dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya karena dia terlalu terpesona dengan iris indigo menakjubkan milikmu.

_Tiga, kenapa bersisian dengan Houtarou bisa sebegitu membahagiakannya?  
_Pertanyaan retoris, tentu saja karena kalian berdua saling mencintai.

… _empat, apa Houtarou sedang melamarnya?  
_Jawabannya sudah pasti, 'kan?

**.xOx.**

**FIN**


End file.
